


Let Your Feet / Run Wild /

by rawnbones4 (iKain2)



Category: Paragon (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Animalistic Behaviors, Canon-Typical Violence, Clumsy Attempts at Courtship, Crack Pairing, Epic Games why aren't there character ages, Humor, I Bet Khaimera's A Total Virgin Lol, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Hope I Wrote Personalities Okay, I Took Some Liberties I Hope You Don't Mind, M/M, Pre-Monolith Update, Stalking with Good Intentions?, “Dwelled in the jungle alone since the age of thirteen.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/rawnbones4
Summary: Gideon accidentally acquires an admiring stalker in the form of tomahawk-wielding, blood-soaked manbeast possessed by a wild spirit of vengeance.





	1. Moonshadow

The ground beneath the caster's feet rumbled as blue and purple runes glowed and sparked into existence. Gideon cursed when he realized that Dekker had centered her containment fence on his position – the _worst_ possible place she could have put the damn thing!

The man readied his torn space portal as one of his more fortunate teammates – TwinBlast, thanks to his thrusters – barely made it out of the energy field that just finished shimmering into physicality, leaving him and Khaimera trapped alongside the enemy team’s full-health Steel and Rampage.

“Come on, come on, work damn it!” His gloves beeped and flared warningly. Gideon's stomach dropped: his portal was still on cooldown. To his right, Khaimera snarled as he dodged Rampage’s thrown boulder and circled around the side to hack away at the massive arms.

A horrendous roar from above reached his ears and Gideon barely managed to sidestep Steel’s force shield. He shot a tether to slow down the oversized tank and slammed a blast of portal energy into him that barely took out a sliver of his health.

“A little help here!?” Where the fuck was the rest of his team? He definitely did _not_ want to die _again_ and wait an entire minute to respawn!

Khaimera howled, stunning Rampage to a brief standstill as he executed a flurry of swings that flung blood all over the place. Gideon took the opportunity to slam a meteor down on Rampage’s head.

A faint “Sorry about that!” echoing in the distance from TwinBlast would've had Gideon facepalming if he wasn't too busy trying to avoid being crushed by a heavily armored tank or smashed in the face with a boulder.

Not a moment too soon after his attack, Steel’s shield snapped out and he rushed forward with his flaming shield. Gideon jumped to the side just in time for the fighter to barely miss him as he passed by—

—only to impact against a blindsided Khaimera with a horrible crunch, tossing the manbeast a few meters back. Gideon winced as his teammate seemed to ragdoll for a handful of seconds before sprawling dazedly on the edge of the cliff-side surrounding the jungle.

Rampage roared as he doubled in size and advanced on the prone jungler, no doubt intending to pounce on him to finish him off. Within the span of a second, Gideon registered the click of Steel’s shield as the fighter prepared to charge again and reacted quickly.

The caster dived forward, almost stumbling on loose rocks as he ducked underneath one of Rampage’s swings and wrapped an arm around Khaimera’s midsection the best he could. The man’s arm shot out as he threw out a portal leading somewhere down into the jungle. The heat from Steel’s flaming shield singed at the tail ends of his robes for a hair-splitting moment before Gideon and the manbeast were spontaneously ripped through the fabric of space and time.

Gideon’s portal unceremoniously deposited them halfway down a muddy slope. Rolling down the steep incline with all of the grace of a pair of drunken runts, the two smashed through several rocky outcrops and the overgrown roots of a tree before finally slamming into a thicket of dense vegetation.

Khaimera growled and shifted slightly in the awkward and painful position he had landed in. Twisting around with a bit of difficulty, Gideon shoved the manbeast’s head down with a sharp hiss. “Quiet!”

A warning growl rumbled and then abruptly cut off when Rampage’s heavy footsteps thumped past their hiding spot. After a long moment, the tank’s footsteps finally stomped away into the distance, leaving Gideon and Khaimera in hushed silence.

Now relatively safe, Gideon shoved his way out of the underbrush and stifled a groan at the state of his torn and muddied robes. Khaimera crawled out after him, wheezing heavily as he gingerly clutched at his side.

Without wasting another moment, Gideon activated his recall. Without potions, health, or mana, the caster was otherwise useless. “I’ll be right back.”

Khaimera huffed wordlessly again as he took a step back into the deeper recesses of the jungle, although his glowing blue eyes didn’t so much as twitch away from the caster until the man had completely disappeared from sight.

* * *

Much later, Gideon noticed a peculiar shadow following him as he defended the right lane from enemy heroes and stacked up his group of minions. It seemed that no matter how slowly he worked his way up to the enemy team’s towers and inhibitors, the next wave of enemy minions were surprisingly at half health and just about easily dispatched with one hit of his comet.

Additionally, on more than one occasion Gideon was in the process of returning to his lane after a recall and encountered several massive piles of amber just lying on the ground, virtually untouched, while his mass of minions were still far ahead laying siege to the enemy’s structures. When he detoured over to see if the red buff minions had respawned, the caster found the red orb floating serenely on the ground with a half-healed Khaimera snarling threateningly at TwinBlast.

“Alright, sheesh, I’ll leave it.” At Gideon’s appearance, the man raised his hands up defensively and backed off with a sheepish grin. “Good luck reasonin’ with this one over the buff.”

Khaimera’s snarl didn’t abate until the ranger was well onto his way towards the middle lane. The manbeast hunched over the orb for a moment before snorting and sprinting off without another glance. Gideon raised an eyebrow at the fleeing manbeast’s back, and then turned to the red buff still lying on the ground. The caster picked the buff up and let the orb settle comfortably against his side, feeling the power behind his magic grow exponentially.

With one last glance in the direction Khaimera had disappeared off into, Gideon shook his head and let out a bark of laughter as he headed back to his lane.

“How curious…”


	2. Scenting

Gideon sighed and cracked his neck when he and his team materialized at the base for the start of yet another battle; to his left were Sparrow and Greystone, both giving last minute checks to their equipment and talking quietly between themselves. To his right, Muriel hovered serenely as she waited for her team to finish their pre-battle preparations.

The hairs at the back of Gideon’s neck raised up as the caster suddenly became _incredibly_ aware of a horn digging into his shoulder and a low rumble coming from right behind him. The hard bone of Khaimera’s forehead knocked lightly at the back of Gideon’s head as the manbeast sniffed the caster a few times before taking half a step back and stalking a slow, purposeful circle around him.

Gideon raised a finger up and prepared to say something in response to Khaimera’s strange behavior, only to be preemptively cut off by a loud growl. The tip of a tomahawk dug into the sigil on the front of his robes as Khaimera plainly directed a warning snarl to the other three.

Whereas Sparrow and Greystone didn’t so much as notice anything odd about the jungler as they scattered off towards the left and middle lanes after exchanging a few biting words, Muriel simply stared back thoughtfully at Khaimera before turning to slowly trail after Sparrow.

Khaimera gave Gideon one last look before he sprinted off into the jungle, no doubt already planning to attack the red buff and activate the harvesters.

With his finger still raised up, Gideon stared at the direction the jungler had run off towards with disbelief clear on his face despite the cover of his hood. After a moment, the caster shook himself out of his stupor and hurried off towards the right lane.

* * *

**ENEMY TOWER DESTROYED!**

The announcer's impassive declaration echoed throughout the map as Gideon and his group of two dozen or so minions successfully laid siege to the enemy's right lane tower on the first try.

The scrape of chains and the buzzing of electricity heralded the appearance of the enemy team's Riktor sprinting full-tilt at him from down the lane with a trail of minions following right at his heels. Gideon took a step back and called down a meteor to crash onto the tank's head, but it didn't so much as slow him down as make him even _angrier_. Gideon's brainless group of minions didn't really stand a chance against the bubble of electricity that made quick work of them, and Gideon turned to retreat to a safer distance.

A length of chain whipped out and wrapped around his neck and shoulders, stunning him with electricity and abruptly cutting off his air flow as the caster was promptly yanked backwards into Riktor's melee distance.

Somehow, he was still mostly alive despite the whiplash and the strangulation. A raspy chuckle was Gideon's only warning before he was whipped across the face with the chains and found himself slowed and silenced. The caster collapsed to the ground as the muscles in his body seized and jerked from the onslaught of electricity.

A roar, and a blurry figure descending from the skies above blocked out the sun. Gideon prayed that it was Muriel – some healing sounded positively divine, right about now...

Riktor's skull split open from the force of two tomahawks. The tank wobbled for a moment with a death cry before bursting into the flames of respawn.

Gideon hauled himself up to his feet, his teeth gritted against the pain as he spat out a mouthful of blood and activated his recall. “Good job.”

The jungler's visage suddenly blurred as he roared out his fury at him, the spirit of the beast almost overpowering as Gideon staggered to the side in surprise. He felt a ghostly blade scrape past his check, barely missing his head as it flew past him to embed into a poor minion. Khaimera's tomahawk shot out in a flurry of strikes at the enemy Kallari that had been forced out of her stealth by the fighter.

Gideon watched in delayed shock as the assassin's head went flying off into the distance from the sheer force behind the jungler's blows. Khaimera's head tilted to the side with a snarl, the manbeast's face virtually unreadable as he stalked another slow and way-too-close circle around Gideon before he jumped back into the recesses of the jungle without a word.

“What the fuck.” With a brain pounding with a quickly forming headache _and_ a multitude of unanswered questions, Gideon pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, only to retract in disgust when he realized that he was smearing more of his blood all over the place. The caster sighed and cast his recall, wryly wishing that this battle would be over relatively soon.


	3. Feral

“Today's hunt was glorious, was it not? Especially the duel between the Fey and Feng Mao – I did not expect one such caster as fragile as she is to easily dispatch a seasoned warrior.”

Gideon looked up from his supper at the sound of Sparrow's dulcet tones. The otherworldly ranger set down her tray of food and took a seat on the empty side of the bench to the caster's right, since his left was already 'occupied' by Khaimera.

In actuality, the manbeast was currently engaged in a vicious wrestling match over the last leg of roasted goat on the floor of the Grand Hall with Grux, Iggy, and Scorch a few meters away. The rest of the heroes, including Gideon, were simply ignoring the relatively typical scene of utter chaos as they chatted leisurely about the conclusions of the day's battles and future skirmish tactics.

“Yes, she is quite the formidable caster despite her stature. I would think twice going up against her without assistance.” Gideon chewed idly as he briefly glanced over at the scuffle that had only just started to turn even more violent; Grux was pinning Khaimera to the floor with his weight, but the jungler had a stranglehold on Iggy while Scorch cackled as he scratched viciously at the tank's face.

Sparrow's sharp eyes followed the direction of the caster's gaze and the ranger hid her smirk behind her tankard of ale. “Our feral lives for the thrill of the hunt, and it is always humbling to bear witness to his ferocity. It is a good thing that he has chosen you, as your abilities mesh quite well together regardless of objective.”

Gideon turned to look at Sparrow with his eyebrows raised. “Chosen? What nonsense are you spouting?”

Sparrow didn't bother to hide her ringing chuckle. “He may be a speechless predator, but he _is_ still a man. Surely you can tell when someone is trying very hard to get your attention, yes?”

From her place further up the length of the long dining table, the Fey's eyes narrowed slightly when she heard Sparrow's chuckle and spotted the ranger sitting with the caster. Her elegant wings twitched in frustration for a moment before she returned to her conversation with Muriel and Sevarog.

Gideon caught himself just in time from startling embarrassingly in his seat when an incredibly mauled and chewed-up leg of roasted goat slammed on top of his half-empty plate. The caster didn't have to turn around to feel the waves of prideful triumph radiating from the jungler as Khaimera promptly trotted back to continue roughhousing, this time over a rack of barbecued ribs that Scorch had snatched off TwinBlast's plate.

With a groan, Gideon put his face in his hands. With the shadow provided by his hood, Sparrow was unable to see the crimson flush burning at his face. “I see, _now_.”

Sparrow laughed again, this time patting the caster's back in empathy. “I do not think anyone else has noticed so far. What thoughts have you on our feral?”

“Well...” Gideon turned slightly to watch the somewhat playful skirmish that had grown to include a screeching Howitzer and Narbash, after Grux had stolen the caster's turkey drumsticks. Despite being right in the middle of the rowdy chaos, Khaimera immediately noticed that Gideon was watching and his efforts to smash Narbash's head on the floor and retrieve the other bits of meat became noticeably more frenzied.

After a few more moments of watching, Gideon got a _purposeful_ eyeful of straining thighs and sweat-slicked arms as Khaimera successfully suplexed Narbash onto the floor with a wince-inducing crash against marble; the rack of barbecued ribs was stuck in the space between Khaimera's exposed jawbones, and the manbeast crowed victoriously over the pile of groaning bodies.

Gideon shifted forward in his seat, _incredibly_ thankful for the many layers of cloth and metal that made up his robes.

With a knowing smile, Sparrow turned her attention back to her supper. When she caught the Fey's look from across the table, the ranger winked and grinned at the shy blush she received in response.


	4. Savage

The enemy team had a Khaimera.

The enemy team had a _**Khaimera**_.

Gideon's back hit the dirt as the strength behind the pounce knocked him off his feet. His head knocked against a scattering of rocks and the caster only had a split second to groan before the flat of a tomahawk slammed into his face. The enemy jungler leaned in close enough that Gideon could _feel_ the vicious snarling rattling through his bones.

A blur of brown and gray knocked the enemy Khaimera off of him and Gideon rolled to his feet, a slowing tether already shooting out of his hand. The spell hit the jungler with a confirming hiss as the caster dived into the safety of a shadow pad. He downed a health potion, the taste not quite washing away the grit and blood scouring his mouth. He checked his mana potions – still empty. He would need to recall back to base soon.

For what seemed like the fifth time in two days, Gideon watched as Khaimera savagely ripped apart the enemy without consideration for his own quickly dropping health. The two junglers traded slash after slash of their tomahawks, blood drenching and seeping through their simple, but eventually _his_ Khaimera landed the killing blow.

With raspy whines rattling in and out of his lungs, the manbeast staggered into the shadow plane and collapsed to his knees. Gideon knelt down and placed his hands on the manbeast's shoulders, uncaring that his white Inquisitor robe was greedily drinking up the puddle of blood draining out of the jungler.

“Return to base. You cannot continue to fight in your condition.”

Khaimera snarled weakly and tried to pull away, but failed. After a long moment, the calming light of the recall lit up around the jungler. Before he reluctantly disappeared, however, the manbeast reached up and smeared something onto the top of caster's hood with his blood.

As he made his slowly limped over to collect some amber from a full harvester, intending to finish his original objective before recalling, Gideon caught a glance of his reflection on a puddle of swampy water; on his hood was a crude smear resembling a crescent moon and three familiar stripes trailing off to the side.

The corner of Gideon's mouth pulled up into a lopsided smirk that had just the slightest hint of affection.


	5. Wild Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just porn. GG, thanks for reading.

After Gideon successfully extracted himself from the well-meaning (but vaguely tyrannical) clutches of Muriel, the caster bid goodnight to his team and retreated to his quarters in the Halls of Agora. What the man did not expect, however, was to discover a clumsy crescent moon and three deep slashes gouged into the wooden grain of his door. Gideon carefully pushed the open the door to his quarters – he recalled that he had locked it when he'd left in the morning – and toed off his boots, right next to where he dropped his caster's circle.

His shower was running, and there was a pair of tomahawks abandoned in the middle of the airy and high-ceilinged room; Gideon had a pretty good idea of exactly who had broken into his room. The man pulled down his hood as he walked into his bathroom.

While Gideon did have some vague expectation on bearing witness to a sopping wet Khaimera in his bathroom, he did not predict the said manbeast to be entirely naked (save for his mask) and glaring down at his erection. The jungler's bloody clothes were in the sink, carelessly dripping water and blood onto the marble floor.

“Do you needs some help with that?”

A pitched snarl was his reply, as if saying _What the fuck do you think?_

With a hum, Gideon tugged off his hooded scarf and let the piece of clothing drop to the floor. The caster was all too aware of the glowing eyes that didn't twitch a single millimeter away from him. When he'd divested himself of his robes and armor, the man stepped underneath the warm spray of water.

Almost immediately, rough and calloused hands grabbed at his own dick. Gideon smacked away Khaimera's hands with a sharp hiss. “What have I told you before?”

A low grumble and an apologetic snuffle came from the jungler. With a sigh, Gideon reached for a bar of soap and a cloth. With efficient motions, he scrubbed every inch of the dirty fighter, including hard to reach spots around the bone mask that was caked with dried blood and jungle grime. After two consecutive washes of the jungler, who had surprisingly stayed very still and unmoving even when Gideon had gently passed the washcloth over the straining erection several times, the water _finally_ ran clear again.

When the caster finally set aside the soap and washcloth, Khaimera clumsily twisted at the shower knob, shutting off the water with a heaving exhale that simply added fuel to the simmering fire in Gideon's belly. He sank to his knees and buried his face into the jungler's groin, making sure to take in as much of that heated, heavy flesh he could in one go.

The strangled whine only increased in pitch when Gideon forced himself to take in even more, sliding it all the way down to strain against limits of his throat. With his nose pressed into the messy thatch of hair, the little air that Gideon could scarcely inhale was a pleasantly wild and musky scent that only served made his own dick harder.

Gideon guided Khaimera's flexing, unsure hands to rest on his head, and then squeezed hard at the muscle of those thick thighs and tight ass. The strong hips in front of the caster instinctively jerked forward a few times, accompanied by tense growling, but within no time the jungler was earnestly fucking into Gideon's mouth and throat with ecstatic grunts and whines.

Closing his eyes, Gideon slipped his right hand off Khaimera's thigh and wrapped it around his own straining dick, his furious strokes matching each thrust that sent wonderful stars of pleasure exploding behind his eyelids. He was _so_ close…

The dick in his mouth twitched and spasmed and a heady rush of welcoming warmth slid down his throat in time for a barely–audible, breathless whine to reach his ears. Large hands clutched at his head, fingers scrabbling through the short strands of his hair, and Gideon sucked in a burning breath of air through his nose as he swallowed hard a few times before pulling off with a heaving gasp.

His hand worked himself faster but the heavy weight of the jungler collapsing onto him sent him sprawling onto his back, the chill of the bathtub completely irrelevant to the heat pouring off of the solid body pressing against his. A rough and calloused hand knocked his off, pulling almost painfully at his dick in a way that was sloppy and inexperienced but faster and–

The sight of intensely glowing eyes – reminiscent of fiery stars – consuming him as he writhed and arched underneath that powerful body bracketing his had the caster clawing at the jungler's back when he came with a blissful shout.

When Gideon regained some sense, he let his hands wander lazily across the scarred expanse of Khaimera's back, scratching lightly. The manbeast was sprawled on top of him and rumbling in pure satisfaction – not unlike that of a happy house cat – and didn't seem inclined to move any time soon.

Gideon didn't mind; he didn't feel like going anywhere else for the moment, either.


End file.
